


Those Criss-Cross Lines

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Piercings, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: It's hard to plan the perfect birthday gift for the perfect sugar daddy. Luckily Gavin's good at brainstorming.





	Those Criss-Cross Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the leather prompt for seasonofkink.
> 
> This is an example of the jacket they reference. [Side lacing motorcycle jacket](http://www.leatherdome.com/Mens-Black-Leather-Motorcycle-Jacket--Side-Lace-Zip-Out-Lining_p_168.html).

In little towns, it’s okay to not find a path. There will something for you to do, no matter what, because little towns have a finite amount of players. In a metropolis like Los Santos, things are different. You need to know what you’re good at. Everything anyone tries will have competition so you might as well fight for something that’s worth it. Michael’s known since he was a teenager sucking dicks for concert tickets that his thing is sex. Sex, and sucking up to authority figures. There are only a few options if your core skill is sex. Michael’s gone with the one that best suits him. He’s a sugar baby to an absolutely powerful, fantastically rich man. 

In fact, Geoff is so rich and powerful that he can afford to have two sweethearts at once. Michael’s partner whether he’s chosen it or not -he doesn’t get paid to have opinions- is a British twink named Gavin. Lucky for Michael, the guy’s hot, and funny enough that it fortifies Michael through all the stupidity. Of which there is quite a bit. Gavin will never be the guy in the room with the most logic. 

It’s common sense that every daddy will want different things. Rich empire builders or not, every man is still just a man. Michael always brings up the specifics while they’re still texting. There’s no point in meeting with someone he can’t actually help. Geoff’s desires were nothing Michael couldn’t handle, and so he’s here.

See, Geoff’s the kind of rich man who got his money blatantly criminally. Not just offshore stocks, or unfairly rising his salary while the grunts have minimum wage. No, Geoff Ramsey is a man of guns and drugs. And gangs. Very importantly, gangs. If the Feds ever offered Michael enough to make it worth it to lose this gig -unlikely- Michael would have a hell of a lot to say about Geoff, the leader of the Fake AH Crew. Geoff hadn’t fucked him twice before he was introducing him to the most important people of his life; his crew. There are six members of the inner circle. The identical twins from different mothers, Alfredo and Trevor. The wildcard, Lindsay. His left hand woman, Jack. And the scary enforcers, Jeremy and Ryan. They’ve all got aliases, of course, and media names, but Michael knows them by their milk names, because Geoff wants him and Gavin to be friends with his crew. Michael faked it in the beginning, but at this point he has to admit that the FAHC is pretty cool. They make him laugh. They make Gavin laugh, and they call him on his shit, which makes Michael even more entertained. More often than not, it’s easy to forget he’s getting paid via unlimited credit card to be here.

He blends in visually too. It’s another non-negotiable desire of Geoff’s, and one much more standardly sexual than ‘get along with my crew’. Whenever he and Gavin are to be seen by Geoff, they both must be wearing at least one article of clothing made out of leather. It’s a kink of Geoff’s, the kind of which he can’t get off without having. It’s okay though, he’s rich enough to pay to be indulged.

Gavin has more imagination with it. Michel has a tough leather biker jacket or three. He just rotates them, and rubs in enough leather conditioner that they always smell new. Gavin on the other hand, takes it pretty androgynous. Gavin wears slutty short shorts and pleather skirts and loose necked tank tops. And boots, Michael can’t forget about the boots. He must have twenty pairs, a sugar baby investment that pays off in gifts from appreciative daddies. They range from classy zipped ankle length pairs, to leather that reaches the hemline of a miniskirt. And somehow he always knows what Geoff will be in the mood for that day.

The morning that Michael meets Gavin to discuss Geoff’s birthday, Gavin’s in a pair of leather pants. Michaels sure they’re woman’s cut. They’re skin tight, and boosting his bubble butt in a way that men’s articles wouldn’t dare objectify their wearer. It might be fucked up as a societal trend, but as an individual person, Gavin looks ridiculously hot in them. Michael might be in a loving business transaction to be all over Geoff, but he sure the hell can see what Geoff sees in his other sugar baby.

“Do you have any ideas for him? Is the crew doing anything?”

“Lil J said they used to get him as many beers as years old he was turning, but now that he’s doing the sober thing, they’re switching it out for books.”

Michael can appreciate the concept. Geoff’s an avid reader, when he’s not smuggling and killing his rivals. Forty three books will be a good fit. But it does nothing for him and Gav. How do you make a book hot? “I guess I could read out loud while you blow him.”

“No, that’s gash.”

“Then what’s your big idea, fuckin’ genius.”

“Shut up for a second and I’ll tell you, pleb. You know that jacket of yours he loves? Well...”

Hours later, Michael texts Geoff to come into his room. It’s not often that Michael’s making the first move, that’s the kind of shit that gets a sugar boy dropped into the dirt, but he’s confident that this’ll be worth it to Geoff. Besides, Jack saw him come in. She would have told him if today was an aggravating day, a day to be on his best behaviour. Though it’s usually Gavin that needs the hint, not him. Gavin likes to be cheeky. Not Michael’s style.

When Geoff comes in, they’re both nicely posed for him. Michael’s naked on the bed, angled to face the footboard and the door beyond it. Gavin’s on the armchair, looking ravishing in a pleated leather skirt and light blue button down with the first few buttons open.

“I do appreciate a good birthday rogering, I must say. But I’m disappointed in you. No leather? Not even a collar? There’s not a lot I expect from you Michael. I-”

“Oh no, Geoff.” Geoff is not a man to be interrupted. Michael can even see Gavin wince out of the corner of his eye. Still Michael can’t let this stand, the idea that he’s disobeyed. “You just don’t have the whole picture. Walk to the other side of the bed.”

“Ohh, do you have a leather butt plug?” Geoff asks with sudden interest, beginning the cross of the enormous room.

Michael is pretty sure that’s not a thing, unless he means one of those animal tail plugs, with leather instead of fur. He doesn’t feel the need to correct Geoff at this time though, would rather just let the item on the bed speak for him. Behind him in the covers is a small box. Geoff unwraps it. Michael doesn’t look behind, afraid to twist his back, but he can hear the ripping paper.

“Not that it’s not good quality, but it’s leather lace. You’ll have to elaborate.”

“Look at his back you left nut,” Gavin saucily instructs.

“Oh holy fuck.”

Geoff doesn’t say anything else, and that leaves Michael in limbo. He’d like to believe Geoff is into it. Gavin guessed right when he accused Michael of being okay with pain, if the results are worth it. If Geoff’s not speaking, Michael can’t know if this afternoon paid off.

Thankfully, there’s Gavin in the clinch. “Well, go on Geoffrey, tell Michael thanks. He didn’t have to spend all day getting pierced like your favourite jacket.”

“I knew it looked familiar,” Geoff agrees. “And jackass is right, so thanks. I should have said it right off, I was just stunned. I’ve only ever seen this kind of thing in body mod magazines.”

“And you... like it... in real life?” Michael asks carefully. 

“Like it enough to pay for a paper magazine in the year of our lord twenty eighteen. Fuck yes Michael, baby, of course I like it. I love it. My baby boy tried so hard for me. I wish you’d told me, I would have held your hand.”

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise,” Michael says with some relief. Pain officially worth it.

“Besides, you get to do the best part. You get to lace his corset, and fuck him with it on. I’d suggest doggy.”

“Don’t get smart, boy,” Geoff warns Gavin. But then his finger tips are on Michael’s back, stroking the slightly inflamed skin, Gavin’s call to action a success.

Michael bites his lip, but a hiss escapes. There’s a reason corset piercings are temporary. Namely, the skin almost always rejects it, becomes an angry mess. Luckily he’s not quite there yet. It doesn’t hurt to the same degree as the aftermath of a tattoo, but it hurts in the same way, a stinging pride about how good you look.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be gentle.”

“You don’t have to,” Michael says. An unlimited Visa pays for a lot of irritation.

“Of course I do, baby.” 

The next thing Michael feels is the feather light drag of leather lace on his back. Geoff’s very careful to do a loose weave, so the string doesn’t pull on the rings in his back, but Michael can still feel their presence. Then, with that done, Geoff pushes his face into the pillows and guides his hips up. Warning to Gavin or not, he’s apparently got the best ideas.

Geoff fucks him hard, like he always does. After a while Gavin comes over, horse bit in his mouth, and starts putting his hands to good use, playing with Geoff’s balls. All in all, it’s a good birthday screw. Especially when Geoff pulls out to come on Michael’s back.

“Sorry Michael, I just had to.”

“Hey, hey, none of that. You own me, you do what you want. But I’d love to see your masterpiece, if you want to take a picture.”

Michael has to admit, when he’s handed the phone a minute later, that he does look good. Geoff’s come is thick and white, a contrast to every other colour in the shot. Glinting silver rings, tanned skin, black suede lace, and an edge of red sheets. Yet another way Michael’s learned he looks good in leather, thanks to Geoff Ramsey.


End file.
